ROTS alternate ending
by padmeamihoodaha
Summary: What would happen if Anakin made it in time to be with Padme as she gave birth fluff, fan girlish ending, what if, AU ending, not realistic really but i needed to get it out, thought might as well share it. more stories about anakin/padme on my profile


A/N: Ok so I'm in the middle of 3 stories, but this person made a fic about Padme dying in childbirth and it made me realllly sad. So this is a fic about a fic, an AU I should say.

This is a little AU, Anakin decided to change his mind on Mustafar and went with Padme to see his children born. Padme just didn't know it, Obi wan stayed with Anakin and 3P0 had to fly her back, some kind of situation like that (Ik, unrealistic, but I just needed a prompt). So her it is, Enjoy!

Padme was changed and laid down on the bed. For all she knew 3P0, Master Yoda, and Senator Oragana were outside. She felt terrible, and could barely walk, she was losing some sort of energy inside her that was only getting worse. She groaned and plopped herself on the table. This was far worse than any pain she felt, giving birth alone. No one inside to push her through. She heard the droid outside about her heart giving out, the will to live, something like that. It was all true, she didn't know Anakin anymore, the father of her children. A tear left her cheek at the thought.

"Aaah!" She yelled. Now the contractions were really starting, she couldn't hold in her screams anymore. She began to sweat and cry, because she was alone. This was the absolute worst way to die. She cried and the droid did nothing but set up.

"Padme…" She heard the rushed voice of Obi wan.

"Obi wan" she said relieved. She wouldn't die alone, now she had one of her closets friends with her.

"Its ok, I'm here" he smiled holding her hand. Padme tried to smile but the physical pain wasn't allowing it.

"Ani?" Was all she managed to say. Obi wan just stood there with a small frown on his face, and that really brought Padme down. She heard the beeping get louder, and the pain worse. She was tired, and couldn't continue, so she fought with all her energy.

"Save your energy…" Obi wan advised.

"I can't…" She nodded looking down. She screamed loudly, unable to contain herself.

"Ani!" She screamed, all she wished for the old Anakin to be there, and share what he called the happiest moment of his life. To not worry, and forget the pain. He wasn't there, and might never be again… This made her scream again, as she felt the baby moving inside her. The medical droid said it was time to begin, but she didn't want to, not without Ani.

"Obi wan… Ani…" she screamed again.

"Padme!" She heard a nervous voice yell. She lifted her head up.

"Ani!" She began to cry. He ran over and knelt down, immeadiately kissing her.

"Oh I'm so sorry angel, I just… Have to be here" He was crying to. He had burns on his faces, and his eyes were back to a normal color. Something changed when Obi wan told him, he said that she was going to go into labor any minute now, and if he didn't come back, he wouldn't see her ever again. Something changed on the flying piece of debris. He realized his angel was going to die, and he needed to protect her, not fighting his former master. He took his starfighter over to the medical base, making it just in time.

"Oh Ani…" she cried holding his hand. She screamed again.  
"Are you ok?"

"Its child birth, Ani" she screamed again. Her heart rate was fading again.

"What's that?" Anakin questioned the beeping sound nervously.

"Her heart is fading" the droid said.

"What!? Padme no!" he was awaiting this moment, and for a second he felt hope. Now that terrible nightmare awoken him.

"Ani I can't," Padme could barely speak.  
"Padme you are not doing this to me now, or our child"

"Ani promise me you'll, take them, and…"

"Padme you are not leaving me! Look at me in the eye!" He took her face and pointed it towards him. She was sweating frantically, her curls hanging perfectly, but her expression suddenly changed.

"You will not leave me, I will not lose you" Anakin drilled that into her eyes. She sat there awed, and found her core. She suddenly felt that dying energy, burst into motion. She still cried, for the most painful moments of her life.

"AAAAH!" She yelled, Anakin looked at her, clenching her hand and smoothing her face. He let her turn away to scream but made her look right back at him.

"You will live, Padme, you won't leave us" Anakin looked at her with all the love and compassion he felt for her. So much, so much that she had no choice to die. It wasn't an option. There was too much to lose.

She gave one last scream and came out a boy, than a girl soon after.

Anakin held the two children in his arms, happier than any other moment in his life. "Padme… They're beautiful" he smiled, crying even.

"I know, they're perfect" She smiled back.

"I've never wanted anything else" he smiled. He really couldn't handle his emotions. The amount of joy, relief, and happiness he felt, was more than anything he experience aside from Padme.

"Ani, let's go back to Naboo, like we planned" she decided.

"Of course, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else" he smiled.

"You know, Luke can be a strong and wise Jedi. Leia looks like a politician."

"She looks like one?"

"She looks like you" Anakin laughed, almost giggled. He was beyond the point of hysterically laughing in utter happiness, it was crying, and unable to express your feelings.


End file.
